


Software Updates: Shevine 2.0

by CaptainKenway



Series: Shevine Police AU Because Why Not [3]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Established Relationship, M/M, Tropes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKenway/pseuds/CaptainKenway
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the LAPD and Adam and Blake are bombarded by tropes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series that just keeps randomly popping up (at least for me writing-wise). This story is all thanks to LadyArinn who very helpfully suggested adding to this series when I wanted to write a story for Valentine’s Day. I knew she’d come in handy eventually. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everybody!

“Blake!”

“Cops don’t get enough respect around here,” Luke said.

“I respect Usher and Blake. That’s good enough. Don’t you think, babe?” Adam asked as he twirled in a chair next to Blake’s desk. His boyfriend grunted, typing on his open case report and determinedly ignoring everything but his computer screen. “See?”

Luke transferred his glare from the holding cells to Adam. “Blake does not count.”

“I think you’re doing great, Adam,” Usher said, leaning back in his chair. He smiled when Luke muttered into his sandwich.

“Thanks, Usher,” Adam said, swallowing his chow mein. “I was feeling attacked earlier and—”

“Blake!”

“I wasn’t aiming that at you,” Luke said, eyes narrowing again.

“Really? You’re such a ray of sunshine it’s difficult to know who you’re growling at,” Adam said.

“I wasn’t growling,” Luke growled.

“You were a bit,” Blake said, fingers not pausing while he typed.

“It was hurtful,” Adam said.

“It was not,” Luke said.

“You don’t know how Adam feels,” Usher said.

“Exactly,” Adam said. “Blake, defend my honor.”

Blake didn’t shift his gaze away from the computer. He wagged a finger at Luke. “Stop.”

“My hero,” Adam said, prodding Blake with chopsticks and looking pointedly at his untouched sandwich. Blake smiled innocently. “Fucking eat.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.”

“Eating regular meals is not a hardship,” Adam said primly. “I don’t know why you make this into a big deal.”

“Blake!”

Adam jerked around in his chair. “Asher, if you stopped stealing cars then we wouldn’t be in this situation. Unless your dad or girlfriend bails you out, you’re not getting out a second sooner. You think after all this time you’d know how the system works.”

“Come on,” Asher yelled from the holding cell. The rest of the criminals watched the pleading car thief. He would look more intimidating if it weren’t for his residual baby fat and fluffy dark curls peeking out under his beanie. “It was a misunderstanding.”

“You were driving a Honda that did not belong to you,” Blake said. “What am I misunderstanding about that?”

One of the hobos in the cell snickered. “You stole a Honda?”

“There’s nothing wrong with a Honda,” Asher said.

“There is if you steal one,” Luke snapped. “Now pipe down.”

Asher leaned dramatically against the bars. Adam bit back a sigh. This is why they tried not to engage with him. “It was a friend’s, I swear.”

“You’re ruining our couple’s lunch,” Adam said. “Now sulk and think about what you’ve done.”

“Quietly,” Luke said.

“But Valentine’s Day is tomorrow and I still need to get Selena a present,” Asher whined. Adam raised his eyebrows condescendingly at the car thief, noodles hanging from his mouth. By default, Blake was the more elegant of the two as he simply twisted in his chair to face Asher in obvious disappointment. Neither noticed Luke almost dropping his sandwich.

“I was going to buy her a necklace,” Asher said. “She’s wanted it for ages. I need to show that I listen to her.”

“Better hope that Selena doesn’t bail you out,” Adam said. “Then you might have time to get her a last-minute Valentine’s Day present.”

“You should be prepared like the rest of us,” Usher said.

“Oh, do you and Shakira have plans?” Blake asked.

“Come on, Blake! I learned my lesson, I swear,” Asher said.

“That’s what you’ve said literally every time,” Adam said. “Maybe try the whole ‘actions speak louder than words’ thing.”

“But, Adam...”

“Don’t ‘but, Adam’ me, kid.”

Usher smiled. “Oh yeah. We’re actually spending a whole weekend in Canada.”

Adam took a large bite of noodles, pointedly shifting away from the cell and pouting car thief. “What’s in Canada?”

“Niagara Falls.” Blake paused as typed another line in his report. “Moose.”

Usher sighed. “There’s more to Canada than—”

“Please, guys,” Asher called. No one shifted, though Luke looked more like he was in a daze rather than deliberately ignoring him. “Doesn’t love mean anything to you?”

“Maple syrup,” Blake said.

“Stop listing—”

Adam snapped his fingers. “Hockey.”

“Good one, darlin’.”

“Well, we are going to a hockey game,” Usher said, “but we’re also staying in a nice, luxury—”

“Justin Bieber,” Blake said.

Adam shuddered. “Not cool. I’m eating.”

“What’s wrong with Bieber?” Usher asked.

“I hate Justin Bieber too!” Asher said.

The hobo in the cell shifted. “What did the Biebs ever do to you?”

“Guys, is Valentine’s Day actually tomorrow?” Luke asked. He sounded two seconds from passing out. It was vaguely concerning. The detectives and tech analyst stared at him. Adam glanced at obnoxious pink and red paper hearts that hung from the bullpen’s ceiling since last week.

“Yeah,” Blake said.

Luke grew impossibly paler. “Oh God...”

“You ok?” Usher asked when Luke continued to do nothing but stare back and forth between his phone and coffee cup. Some numbers were scrawled on the side of the travel mug. Oh this was hilarious.

Adam smirked. “Let me wow you with my detective skills.” Luke still had the presence of mind to scowl. Blake turned attentively, though. “You finally asked out that barista and your first date is tomorrow.”

Luke blinked. “Uh...”

Adam snorted. “If only there was something to remind you like the heart decorations in the precinct or billions of loud Valentine’s Day ads.”

“Plus you confiscated my bouquet of roses and heart bear,” a random weedy man said from the holding cell. Asher always makes everyone more talkative. Though, by the looks of it, Asher was currently distracted and attempting to haggle with a prostitute over her necklace.

“It’s almost embarrassing that you’re a detective,” Adam said.

“Luke is just having a bad week,” Blake said. Adam raised an eyebrow and pointed at the large bouquet of roses on Garlic Breath Gary’s desk and heart tin of chocolates that sat on Usher’s desk for the past few days. “A very bad week.”

“Both of you shut up. I need to think.”

“It’s not our fault you forgot how to read a calendar,” Adam said.

Luke grabbed his phone. “I should cancel.”

“Don’t do that. You’ve been talking to her for ages,” Usher said. “Trust your instincts—”

“Or don’t,” Adam said. “Since you somehow missed it was almost Valentine’s Day, detective.”

“She’s not a psychopath,” Usher said. “She’s a normal person who won’t expect you to make any grand romantic gestures just because you accidentally asked her out on Valentine’s Day.”

“Besides, it’ll make for a good icebreaker,” Blake said. “Show off your sense of humor and all that.”

Luke relaxed marginally. “You think so?”

Adam took a large bite of noodles. “Or she is psychotic and is already knitting hats for your quintuplets. I’ll be honest, none of us expected you to be the first to have kids.”

“Fuck off,” Luke said, but he did nervously eye his phone which Adam counted as a success. Blake half-heartedly sent him a disapproving look, but he was too distracted unsubtly stealing Adam’s fortune cookie for it to truly be effective. “What is the power couple’s Valentine’s Day plan then?”

Adam shrugged, flicking an extra fortune cookie at Blake. Unlike Luke, he was aware of the impending February 14 date, but he and Blake never really got around to actually planning something. Honestly, he’d be happy spending the day—well part of the day since they’d work most of it—with Blake but that was too sappy of an answer so instead he dug into his Chinese. Blake turned back to typing his case report.

“Wow,” Luke drawled. “You suck as a couple.”

“If we plan something like the last couple years then something will happen,” Blake said. “For LA’s protection, we’re pretending it’s just another normal day.”

That got Adam’s attention. “Um... No? Our lack of plans is because we both don’t care about the holiday.”

Blake paused mid-type. “You don’t like Valentine’s Day?”

“I don’t need a holiday for us to prove our love to each other,” Adam said. “It’s just another day.”

“And I thought you were the romantic one,” Usher said.

“I am.”

“Anyway, the truth is every time we have set in stone plans, a huge case happens,” Blake said. “Front page worthy crimes.”

Usher and Luke actually looked intrigued. The bullpen was sucking away their common sense. A worrying thought since Luke, Usher, and Blake were LAPD’s top detectives. Actually, maybe not Luke considering the accidental Valentine’s Day date fiasco.

Adam rolled his eyes. “We’re not in a movie. Literally, our plans or lack thereof have no real world consequence.”

“Year one: We make dinner reservations,” Blake said. “Enter drug ring.”

Luke nodded. “The Gambinos.”

“We were after them months beforehand. It’s not like they came out of the woodworks on Valentine’s Day,” Adam said. “We just got a lead a couple days before that led to their arrest.”

“Exactly,” Blake said. “We got that lead the same day we made dinner reservations.”

“How do you even remember that?”

“Year two: We bought concert tickets,” Blake said, “and we bust a serial killer.”

“Huh,” Usher said.

“We caught the Fandom Menace—” Blake’s wince made Adam smirk. His boyfriend always hated serial killer nicknames. Adam and Jesse remained quite proud of their name for the cosplay killer though. “—at the anime con the LAPD held as bait. I know most of you just showed up as part of the task force the day of, but us techies had to create an online presence, fake history, general reputation as an awesome con, and create con attendees and events. That didn’t just happen overnight. We knew that our Valentine’s Day plans were fucked.”

Blake leaned back in his chair. “Exactly.”

Adam stared. “You can’t keep saying ‘exactly’ like I proved your point. Crime happens every day, holiday and our plans for said holiday regardless.”

“The concert actually had two dates,” Blake said. “One was when we started the op, the other was on Valentine’s Day.”

“You’re just looking for a pattern.”

“You should’ve made plans this year to see if happens again,” Luke said.

“It probably would,” Adam said, “since crime happens literally every day.”

“I wasn’t thinking,” Blake said. “We didn’t make plans just to be on the safe side. I didn’t know what could happen this year.”

Luke looked disappointed and Adam honestly couldn’t tell if everyone was just screwing with him. Blake looked too genuine for it to be a prank.  “Understandable, I guess.”

“Stop contributing our lack of plans to some fucking weird crime thing and just admit that you’re too lazy to romance me,” Adam said. “It’s fine. I’m already won over and shit.”

“I’m never too tired to romance you,” Blake said, which was sweet, but not exactly Adam’s point.

“Maybe Blake is the romantic one,” Usher mused.

“No, he’s just senile,” Adam said.

“Because clearly you’re the Casanova in your shitty rom com,” Luke said.

“We would be Oscar bait fuck you very much,” Adam said. “A gay romance in the police department? That’s just full of social critiques and progressive themes. Throw in a snappy title, our token black guy—” Usher tipped his styrofoam cup. “—and our inevitable homophobic coworker and we have all the core cornerstones fleshed out.”

“Holstered Love,” Blake said.

Adam scrunched his nose. “Why is that your first suggestion?”

“Guns and Roses.”

“Literally a name of a band.”

“Wait, am I the homophobic coworker?” Luke asked. “Why am I the homophobic coworker?”

Adam shrugged. “I don’t make the rules.”

“You just cast me as the homophobic coworker,” Luke said. “You do make the rules.”

“Usher can’t be homophobic,” Adam said. “He’s our token black guy.”

“It’d be racist if I was homophobic,” Usher said.

“Exactly,” Blake said.

Luke scowled. “I can just be the quirky best friend.”

“Please, this is _Oscar bait_ ,” Adam said. “We don’t have time for rom com clichés.”

“Your entire relationship is a rom com cliché.”

“Way to be homophobic.”

“I’m not homophobic!” Luke snapped.

“Who’s homophobic?” Garlic Breath Gary asked across the bullpen. A lull swept over the police station and most eyes turned to them.

“Luke is homophobic,” Asher called.

“I’m not homophobic!” Luke said wildly, making placating gestures at the room at large. “No one is homophobic.”

“Some people are homophobic,” Blake said.

Luke turned to his partner almost desperately. “But I’m not.”

“You don’t want us to succeed as Oscar bait,” Adam said. “It’s fine. You just hate us.”

“Oh screw you.” Luke glowered. “You’re the biggest rom com to ever rom com.”

Adam just rolled his eyes, swatting Blake’s fork away from his chow mein. “Stop cursing us with tropes.”

**Breakfast in Bed**

_Soft lip pressed against his cheek. Adam turned into the kiss, waking up and stretching with a smile and an unexpected lack of bed head. His boyfriend beamed at him, silver tray in hand._

_“I made you breakfast,” Blake said. “You deserve to be treated, darlin’.”_

_Adam grinned as he gently placed the tray on their neat, barely wrinkled comforter. Blake lifted the platter lid and the delicious aroma of bacon and waffles filled Adam’s nose. The waffles were in the shape of hearts and a delicate jar of syrup sat in the top corner of the tray. Bacon and eggs spelled out Adam and Blake’s initials._

_“I love it,” Adam said. He smiled shyly at his lover. “I love you.”_

_Blake placed a flower on the tray with a flourish. “I love you more.”_

 

* * *

 

“Adam.”

He tightened his eyes. Blake would eventually go away. He had to.

“Adam.”

The mattress dipped down. Motherfucker.

Blake prodded him. “Adam, we need to leave soon.”

“Fuck off,” he groaned, pulling the covers over his head. “It’s Saturday.”

“And your mom is turning 60,” Blake said. “It’s a big milestone.”

Adam loved his mom. Really. But he didn’t go to bed until 3 because he and Jesse worked overtime tracking a cyber terrorist which he thought his mom would appreciate and therefore understand why he chose to show up fashionably late to her birthday lunch.

“You’re a big milestone,” Adam muttered.

“Thanks, darlin’,” Blake said. He prodded Adam again. “I brought you breakfast.”

It felt like a trap but Adam peered out from under the covers anyway.  He raised an eyebrow. Blake was disgustingly dressed and mostly ready to go. He beamed as Adam squinted at him. Ugh. It’s like his boyfriend was oblivious to the fact it was not even 10.

A warm McDonald’s bag plopped on Adam’s stomach. He stared for a second, lingering on the grease-stained bag that sat partially on their twisted comforter and partially on his bare chest. He shrugged so it rolled towards Blake.

Adam snuggled back into his pillow. “Fucking went all out, didn’t you?”

“Anything for you,” Blake said, tossing napkins and ketchup—as if any normal person used ketchup for their breakfast—next to the bag.

Adam squinted at the bag then his boyfriend. “This’ll get crumbs everywhere.”

“Oh dear,” Blake drawled. “I suppose you’ll have to be an adult and eat at the kitchen table. What a shame that’ll wake you up more so we’ll make it to Patsy’s birthday on time.”

Blake smiled sweetly as he scowled. He kissed Adam’s forehead and climbed off the bed.

“Come on,” Blake said. “Time’s a wasting.”

Adam rolled over to Blake’s half of the bed, smooshing the McDonald’s bag in the process. He stuffed his hand in and grabbed the first probably food item he touched. He yanked it out with a flourish, only pausing to frown at the hashbrown—McDonald’s hashbrowns always tasted sketchy, but so did all of McDonald’s—but Blake stared at him challengingly so he had to commit.

Adam vindictively bit his hashbrown and sprawled on Blake’s side of the bed. “Fuck you. I deserve breakfast in bed.”

“Just like your mom deserves having her son at her party,” Blake said. His repetition was starting to actually make him feel guilty.

“Eh, I’m the middle child,” Adam said. “She won’t even notice I’m missing.”

“But she’ll notice my absence because I’m the favorite significant other,” Blake said, prodding Adam’s arm. “I have a reputation to maintain.”

“You lost any semblance of a reputation when Michael dressed you up like a gay cowboy,” Adam said.

“That was almost snarky,” Blake said. “Someone is waking up.”

Adam narrowed his eyes as his boyfriend smirked. “I hate you.”

Blake smacked a loud kiss on his cheek, stealing his other hashbrown. “I know you do.”

 

**Carnival Game**

_Adam and Blake ambled through the fair, kids laughing on the carousel and happy couples and families getting in line for the Ferris wheel. Adam chewed on bright pink cotton candy, eyeing the rides but content to drift through the crowd with Blake._

_Blake suddenly stopped._

_Adam raised an eyebrow as people milled past them. “What’s up?”_

_“I forgot about games,” Blake said, tugging Adam forward. “I haven’t done one of these in ages.”_

_Adam chuckled as the neared the gleaming booths, large stuffed animals covering the columns. “What do you want to do first?”_

_“Shooting,” Blake said._

_“You know that it’s rigged, right?”_

_Blake handed over his two dollars and grabbed the plastic gun from the chirpy worker. “That’s half the fun.”_

_“If you say so,” Adam said._

_“Alright! So you have five shots,” the worker said. “The targets near the front are worth 100 points and the ones in the back are 200. Good luck!”_

_“Go Blake!” Adam cheered._

_Blake lifted up the plastic shot and looked at the targets. “How much is the blue bear?”_

_“600,” the worker said._

_Blake nodded seriously and lined up his shot. He rapidly fired off five shots, most hitting their intended targets, one hitting the back._

_Blake grimaced. “How many points was that?”_

_“600! Do you want the bear?”_

_“You know it,” Blake said. He instantly turned and handed it to Adam. “Something to remember the day by.”_

_Adam grinned, hugging it tightly. “I love it.”_

 

* * *

 

Adam narrowly avoided a crying child as he darted back to where he left Blake. He was almost tempted to help the little kid out—he didn’t see anyone vaguely parental around—but then the kid’s sobs turned into maniacal screams and he chased an equally loud girl around the tilt-a-whirls. They’d probably be fine.

Adam frowned when the bench by the Ferris wheel distinctly lacked a lumbering redneck and instead had teen hipsters. He couldn’t rely on the detective staying put for even a few minutes. At least Blake stuck out like a sore thumb wherever they went. Unless they were in Oklahoma but luckily Oklahoma rarely contained big crowds that Blake could potentially get lost in.

Most of the rides were a nope because Blake hated heights. The bathroom was a possibility. As was the possibility of Blake grabbing food even after Adam so nobly offered to get him cotton candy. Ungrateful.

Then he heard a very familiar booming laugh. He turned instantly to a grimy game booth, chipped paint, cheap prizes, and bored teenage worker all in place. He should have known.

Adam weaved his way to the game booths and triumphant boyfriend.

“Of course you went to the guns,” Adam said. “Your redneck senses probably tingled as soon as we got here.”

Blake set down the flimsy plastic gun. “I had to do something while you lollygagged.”

“I lollygagged for you,” Adam said, thrusting pink fluff into his face. “You better fucking enjoy that cotton candy. Some kid spilled coke on my pants.”

Blake glanced down at the awkward stain with a smirk. “Your sacrifice is appreciated.”

“Hey did you want a prize for your boyfriend or whatever?” the teen asked.

“Yeah Blake be a good boyfriend,” Adam said, skimming over the various sized stuffed animals. Everything was cheap and would probably fall apart after a couple months, but the cowboy panda appealed to him.

“Nah just give me that fluffy unicorn,” Blake said. The teen sighed when he spotted all the unicorns hung at the top of the booth. He tiredly pulled out a step stool.

“You’re so gay sometimes,” Adam said. “Now pay for me to do a round. Your cotton candy took the last of my cash.”

“So needy,” Blake said, but he pulled out his wallet.

Adam studied the game for the first time. It looked simple enough. Various colorful plastic pieces stood in the booth, the targets getting smaller and sometimes moving the further back he looked. An easy enough concept that was inevitably rigged. It was part of the carnival tradition.

The teen placed the stuffed unicorn on the table, eyeing the five dollar bill on the counter. “You going?”

“Yeah,” Adam said, shifting the gun in his hand. He couldn’t tell if it was weighted or manipulated since guns, specifically plastic guns, were not his forte.

“Red targets are 100, blue are 200, and the moving yellow ones are 500,” the teen said tiredly. He shifted out of the way and stared blankly at Adam.

“Don’t fuck up,” Blake said cheerfully, hugging his unicorn.

Adam raised his middle finger as he shot. Probably not the best idea. That shot went wide and didn’t even come close to a target.

“What did I just say?”

“I don’t need your commentary,” Adam said, shooting again. He scowled as he missed.

“You need something.”

“You have five shots, by the way,” the teen said.

“You’re going to need them,” Blake said. He poked Adam with the unicorn’s crinkly horn.

Adam released a breath, focusing on the blue bullseye in front of him. He just needed to hit one. A blue one wasn’t nearly as impressive as the moving ones, but it was good enough to shut Blake up. At least partially. He pulled the trigger.

“Fuck.”

Blake just laughed. “It’s okay to fail, Adam. It gives you something to work towards.”

Adam glared. “Next time you need any computer help, I’m abandoning you.”

“Just so you know,” the teen said, rubbing at his acne scars absently, “your boyfriend didn’t hit anything until his second game.”

Blake’s grin instantly vanished.

“The established hunter and detective?” Adam said, clutching his heart. “I feel so lied to. I thought you were supposed to be competent at this.”

Blake shot the teen a betrayed look. “I thought we had something, Mitch.”

“My name isn’t Mitch,” not-Mitch said, crossing his arms underneath his ‘Mitch :)’ nametag. The smiley face was a bit cheery for not-Mitch’s attitude. Blake should’ve known they didn’t match up.

“Stop bothering the workers just because you suck at shooting,” Adam said, raising his gun and aiming at the red targets. He didn’t care if they were the biggest. He just needed to hit one target to be better than Blake and gloat mercilessly. He partially lined up the shot, allowing for error from the probably tampered gun, and aggressively pulled the trigger.

Too aggressively since his last two shots came out within seconds of each other. One struck the back of the booth uselessly and the other caused a miraculous ping. Adam’s mouth fell open as a moving green target toppled over.

His hands shot up. “Yes! Eat dick!”

“Beginner’s luck,” Blake said.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over your loser attitude,” Adam said. “Can I have the panda cowboy?”

“I mean, you earned enough points to get a unicorn thing too, but sure,” the teen said, tossing him the panda, complete with a sheriff’s badge.

“It took you more than one game to even win anything,” Adam said, making the panda shoot Blake’s unicorn. Blake moved his unicorn, offended. “How sad.”

“You weren’t even aiming for that,” Blake said.

“Of course I aimed for that. I don’t make mistakes ever,” Adam said. “It’s okay. I can give you lessons later.”

“Give me lessons now,” Blake said, slamming another five on the counter. “Prove to me it wasn’t beginner’s luck.”

“Easy,” Adam said, grabbing the plastic gun again. Fingers crossed shooting randomly would work again. “Watch and learn.”

Not-Mitch groaned. “How long will you guys be here?”

Adam glanced at Blake, who stared challengingly and fanned his cash. “There’s really no telling.”

 

**Hot New Colleague:**

_Blake glowered as the consultant leaned into Adam’s space, pointing at something on his computer screen. Adam grinned, looking way too enamored for his liking. Adam and the consultant, Kenny something unimportant, were currently alone in the tech den—something Blake previously thought impossible since all the tech analysts each had piles of case loads._

_Kenny laughed loudly at something Adam said and both had yet to notice his presence that was announced with the dinging elevator._

_He cleared his throat pointedly, eyes narrowing as the smiles died on their faces._

_“Didn’t mean to interrupt the party,” Blake said. “I have the suspect’s hard drive. Figured it’d come in handy.”_

_He set the hard drive down hard on an empty space in Jesse’s workstation. Adam’s station was irritatingly void of empty space because he shared with the consultant. He loomed over Kenny._

_“So what’s your name again?”_

_“Blake, this is Kenny. He’s a consultant from the security company,” Adam said. Kenny nodded back charmingly. “Kenny this is my friend, Blake.”_

_Blake sneered. “Nice to meet you. Adam has so many new friends_ _that it’s hard to keep track of them all. He almost has a new flavor every week.”_

_Kenny shifted uncomfortably. “Um...”_

_“Blake, what’s your problem?” Adam asked._

_“Oh nothing,” Blake said, storming to the elevator and punching the button. “Just another friendly encounter.”_

_Adam rolled his eyes, but didn’t make any attempt to move out of his chair. “Blake, you know I didn’t mean—”_

_The elevator dinged open. “Don’t talk to me.”_

 

* * *

 

The elevator doors dinged open and Blake let out a slow whistle. The only two occupants in the tech den—Adam and the consultant from the cyber security company—instantly looked up from Adam’s workstation.

“You found the hard drive? Nice,” Adam said.

“It’s not the only thing I found,” Blake said. He handed Adam the hard drive and leaned against the desk. “I didn’t think Cybernet hired models as their consultants.”

The consultant looked startled while Adam rolled his eyes.

“Um...”

“Blake, stop being creepy. I need to work with Kenny for at least a few days,” Adam said.

“Kenny?” Blake repeated. “I never heard a more angelic name.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Adam said.

Kenny was nonplussed, glancing at Adam for help but he only had eyes for his boyfriend. As it should be. “Thanks?”

Blake waggled his eyebrows. “So you come here often?”

“Oh my God stop,” Adam said. “You’re not funny, you’re not charming, you’re just creepy.”

“Jealous, darlin’?”

“Embarrassed actually,” Adam said. He turned to Kenny. “Sorry about him. He thinks he’s funny.”

“Um... it’s fine?”

“You’re fine,” Blake said.

Adam lightly kicked his shin. “Why are you here? No one wants you.”

“Kenny wants me.”

Kenny’s eyes were wide.

“I barely want you,” Adam said. “He definitely doesn’t want you.”

Blake clutched his heart. “So much abuse.”

“Don’t you have some crime to solve?” Adam asked. “Go away.”

“But Luke told me that the consultant was attractive so I should stake my claim,” Blake said. He winked obnoxiously at Kenny. “Claim is officially staked.”

“You’re an idiot,” Adam said.

Blake pressed a kiss against his forehead and Kenny’s confusion was practically palpable. “Your idiot.”

“So you constantly remind me.”

“Are you two...together?” Kenny asked.

“Unfortunately,” Adam said. “I make bad decisions.”

“I’ll see you tonight, my one and only,” Blake said. “My moon and stars.”

Adam scrunched his nose. “Gross. Was that directed at me? Fuck off.”

“Nothing is sweeter than you, my honey bear,” Blake said as he walked towards the elevator.

“Stop being you,” Adam said.

“Distance is already making my heart grow fonder,” Blake said as he punched the elevator button. “I’ll count down the seconds until our reunion.”

“Start the countdown quicker,” Adam said. “Go up the stairs.”

The elevator dinged open. Blake blew a kiss at Adam, who was almost unwillingly amused under his prickliness. “Bye, my lover of the night.”

“Please never come back down here again,” Adam said. “Send Usher or Luke.”

Blake smirked as the elevator doors closed, already devising other excuses to return to the tech den.

“He seems...friendly,” Kenny said.

“Don’t encourage him,” Adam said as the doors closed.

**Perfect (Probably Expensive) Present:**

_“None of these feel right,” Blake said, skimming the glass cases of watches and rings._

_Luke shrugged. “This is the ninth store we’ve been to. Just pick something.”_

_Usher unsubtly elbowed him. “You’ll know when you see it. Your first Valentine’s Day is special.”_

_“I know,” Blake said, biting his lip. He spied another man similarly stressing by the women’s bracelets. They shared a moment of panicked compassion._

_“Maybe you should get him something besides a watch,” Luke said. “None of these are jumping out at you.”_

_“Calm down,” Usher said. “We just got here.”_

_“I just want to get him something memorable,” Blake said. “The perfect something that demonstrates my love and devotion to him.”_

_“That’s a lot of pressure to put onto one present,” Luke said._

_“I know.” Blake sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack._

_“If you’re not going to help, just leave,” Usher said._

_Luke held up his hands. “Maybe Blake should take a break. We’ve been at this for a while.”_

_“He doesn’t need a break.”_

_“Yes he does,” Luke said. “Come on, Blake. You need to clear your head and not stress about the present for two seconds.”_

_“I don’t know...”_

_Luke rolled his eyes. “Come on.”_

_He shoved Blake much harder than he meant to. Blake stumbled forward with a curse, catching himself on an adjacent glass case. One of the salespeople jogged over, either worried about the fallen customer or potentially damaged product. Usher glared at Luke._

_“Blake, are you ok?” Usher asked._

_“Sorry,” Luke said._

_The saleswoman stopped on the other side of the glass case, quickly surveying the safe jewelry. “Sir, I hope you are feeling alright.”_

_Blake froze, staring at the cufflinks in the glass jewelry case. “Those. Those are perfect.”_

_“What?” Luke asked._

_“The musical notes,” Blake said. “Adam will love them.”_

_The saleswoman already started pulling the out from the display case so Blake could get a closer look. “Cufflinks are understated but quite the accessory.”_

_Blake reverently examined them. “I’ll take them.”_

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you forgot Blake’s birthday,” Jesse said.

Adam shot him a glare. “I didn’t forget. I’m throwing him a party.”

“And planned everything but his present?”

“No,” Adam said. “Behati is in charge of the cake and Luke and Usher and in charge of the food.”

Jesse frowned. “Me and the guys decorated the place for you. What have you contributed to this party?”

“I’m the venue. Leave me alone.”

“You forgot Blake’s present. You suck,” Jesse said.

“And I don’t need your negativity,” Adam said, examining a random hole puncher. “I knew I should’ve brought Mickey or Matt with me.”

“Too late now,” Jesse said, shrugging and glancing at his watch. “You just have to find your beloved boyfriend of two and a half years a last minute present in Staples of all fucking places. Good luck, you have like fifteen minutes because you’re a shit planner.”

“I forget one thing...”

“It’s the most important thing.”

“Not really,” Adam said. “Top priority is the cake.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Fine, second most important thing.”

“That’s the food,” Adam said. “Decent food and beer, which I stocked up on.”

“Birthday presents don’t rank under—you know what? It doesn’t matter,” Jesse said. “What’s important is you need to pick out a present ASAP. James and Luke can only stall Blake for so long.”

“Fine,” Adam said, skimming the Staples aisles. Jesse judgmentally watched him rifle through different office supplies. “What? He needs post it notes.”

“Does he? What does he even use them for?”

“They’re post its,” Adam said. “They have multiple uses.”

“You’re not getting your boyfriend of almost 3 years fucking squares of paper for his birthday,” Jesse said.

Adam rolled his eyes. “I know.”

“Do you?”

Adam just flipped him off and wandered to the other side of the store away from Jesse. His friend just sighed and texted James to stall longer. Adam would need all the extra time he could get.

“Kay, I’m done.”

Jesse paused midtext. It hadn’t even been a minute. “What?”

Adam held up his findings. Jesse stared. This felt like a joke. Of course, shopping at Staples for a birthday present sounded like a joke. Adam’s reasoning that Staples was the closest store to his house was weak at best. There was a Walgreens literally across the street. Not that Walgreens was much better, but at least it had more than office supplies.

“Seriously?” Jesse asked. “The easy button?”

“Oh yeah,” Adam said, pressing bright red button.

 _“Staples,”_ the button said. _“That was easy.”_

Adam beamed. “He’ll get a kick out of it.”

“If you say so...”

“I am his boyfriend of nearly 3 years,” Adam said.

“Somehow.” Jesse shook his head. “Let’s just check out. Blake’s almost at the house.”

**Confession While Other Person is in Coma/Asleep:**

_Adam wrapped his hand around Blake’s, heart monitor beeping steadily. They were alone in the pristine, white hospital room._

_“Sorry I didn’t arrive sooner,” Adam said. “I...I didn’t want to see you like this. I thought if I didn’t visit you’d actually not be in a coma and show up for work. Stupid I know...”_

_Blake remained unmoving. His—boyfriend? Fuck buddy? Coworker?—Blake was usually so active, full of life. Seeing him still was heart-wrenching._

_“So apparently talking is supposed to help. Doctors think people in comas can still hear things,” Adam said. “I don’t know if that’s true but I have things to get off my chest.”_

_He took a deep breath. He could do this._

_“I think I love you,” Adam said, his voice echoing in the quiet room. “Well, I don’t think anything. I do love you. I know we just wanted to keep things casual but I’ve had these feelings for a while. It’s why I’ve been so distant lately. I’ve been scared._

_“You terrify me, Blake. I want to spend every second of the day with you. I want to move in with you. I want to go to awkward family dinners with you. I want to eat your crappy cooking.” Adam’s hold tightened on Blake’s hand as if that would make him more attentive. “I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re so brave, so sure. I wish I was half as confident as you... Then maybe I could tell you this when you’re listening.”_

_For a second he swore Blake’s eye twitched but it was probably just wishful thinking. “I don’t want us to go back to how we were. Let’s just be together and screw the consequences. Very rebellious. It should appeal to you.”_

_Blake didn’t move and Adam cleared his throat, glancing out the small window in the door. No sign of any of his family members. They would only be distracted so long by Jesse and James._

_Adam stood up and kissed his cheek. “Bye, Blake. I love you.”_

_Blake’s eyes flew open. Adam jumped back, dropping his hand._

_“Blake! You’re awake!” Adam said. Blake blinked rapidly at him. He swallowed. “Let me get the doctors. They need to know you’re ok.”_

_“Wait,” Blake said. His voice was weak but it was enough to render Adam motionless._

_“I...love you too.”_

_Adam beamed. “Blake...”_

 

* * *

 

“...and James refused to admit he drank the last of the coffee. We all know he did—I swear he has a worse caffeine addiction than me—but he’s all like ‘no I’m on a diet.’ Which, bullshit, James doesn’t ever diet. What diet cuts out caffeine?”

Blake cracked his eyes open at Adam’s familiar voice. He shifted, fully expected Adam to stop midsentence and beam/kiss/hug/acknowledge his presence in any way. Instead, he continued to ramble obliviously in the stiff hospital chair.

“Actually, probably a lot since diets cut out anything happy,” Adam mused. “But the point still stands that James has no need to diet. He’s been with his girlfriend for six months, if anything, this is the time you let yourself go because the person probably likes you enough that extra flab and gross habits shouldn’t bother them.”

Blake lied quietly on the thin hospital mattress, waiting for Adam to realize he was awake. Then he could conveniently ask Adam why he was hooked up to an IV. It was all fuzzy. He vaguely remembered collapsing at the crime scene and Luke panicking, as he was prone to doing, but that was about it.

“Unless his doctor said something. But does cutting out caffeine help high blood pressure or cholesterol? I don’t think it does,” Adam said. “So I called James out on his shit, as is my right as a human being, and reminded him that of the very simple rule that the person that finishes the coffee starts the next pot. It’s not fucking rocket science.”

Blake squeezed Adam’s hand slightly but he was too enraptured with his rant to notice. And this was why Blake was the detective and Adam was the tech analyst.

“Then he got all pissy and refused to make the next pot of coffee. I couldn’t make the next pot because of the principle of the matter and the rest of the guys didn’t want to get involved. Even though Jesse said some shit about teaching us a lesson which was stupid. So I went the entire day on only one cup of shitty coffee I grabbed this morning,” Adam said. “So naturally as soon as James went upstairs, I logged onto his account and made him put viruses on Christina’s computer.”

He cleared his throat. Why was Adam not even looking at him? He was his invalid boyfriend. A worried gaze once every fifteen minutes was all he asked. Yet apparently the bland hospital room was more captivating than the boyfriend he supposedly loved and cared for.

“She noticed in an impressive amount of time and brought James into her office,” Adam said. “Honestly, I thought I fucked up and they were going to kill each the other because yeah they broke up years ago and don’t seem bothered by it anymore but James put some pretty hardcore porn on her computer and old feuds could resurface. But then they came down and blamed me for it and I got reprimanded. James was so fucking smug.”

“But it was your fault,” Blake said, making Adam jump. Served him right for not being more attentive. “Are you really surprised?”

“I mean, I assumed Christina would rather rip James’ throat out than investigate,” Adam said, finally paying attention to Blake. He ran his eyes over Blake’s face and hummed, satisfied.

“Adam, you’re the only person who regularly puts viruses on computers who annoy you,” Blake said. “The chief is too smart for your bullshit.”

“Rude,” Adam said. He poked Blake’s face. “Glad you’re awake. I’ve been here a half hourish. It’s been boring.”

“Thanks,” Blake drawled, but his flippancy was reassuring. “So what happened?”

“You had super low blood pressure. It made you pass out with only a useless Luke to fawn over you,” Adam said. “Doctors think the new cholesterol medicine you’re on made your blood pressure so low. And since that’s literally the only thing that’s changed the past few days, they’re probably right. They’re prescribing you something else and are also ordering you to eat regular meals.” Adam smirked. “I only slightly threw you under the bus when they asked about your eating habits.”

“I eat just fine.”

“You regularly forget food is a thing until I shove it in front of your face,” Adam said. “You suck.”

“I learned from the best,” Blake said.

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Don’t bring my superior blowjobs into this.”

“I bring up your blow jobs at every opportunity,” Blake said. He shifted on the bed. “So when can I leave? Unless you want to demonstrate your superior blowjob skills now? These beds are awful but I’m willing to sacrifice and stay around for science if need be.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “You don’t deserve a blowjob. You freaked me out when the hospital called me earlier.”

Blake’s smile instantly fell. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t—”

“Don’t apologize,” Adam said. “It’s not like you collapsed on purpose. Besides, you’re fine now and we can go home after this.”

“Still,” Blake said, snatching Adam’s hand. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

Adam smiled softly. “I’m just relieved that it’s an easy fix. Now, I’m going to track down the doctor so he can recheck your vitals and then discharge you. Hospitals are fucking satanic and don’t serve waffles.”

“Are we getting waffles?”

“And coffee? Definitely,” Adam said, standing out of the chair and stretching. “Don’t pass out while I’m gone, babe. I’ll be very put out.”

Blake leaned into the stiff pillow. “Anything for you.”

**Dream Job (That's Always in Paris For Some Reason):**

_“What?” Adam asked._

_“I got the publishing job in Paris,” Blake said, sitting on the couch they first kissed on back when times were simple and all they had to worry about was not getting caught at work. It felt like ages ago. “They called me yesterday.”_

_“You’ve known for a whole day and you’re just now telling me?” Adam asked. He shook his head. “Are you going to take it?”_

_“It’s an amazing opportunity,” Blake said._

_“So is that a yes?” Adam asked bitterly._

_Blake reached towards Adam, but he jerked his hand back. Blake’s face fell. “This job is all I’ve ever wanted.”_

_“Ever?” Adam repeated. “What about us? What about everything we’ve been through? I can’t believe you’re choosing a job over me.”_

_“I’m not!”_

_Adam scoffed._

_“I’m not,” Blake said. “I was actually hoping you’d come with me?”_

_Adam stared. “To Paris? I don’t know anyone in Paris.”_

_“Me neither,” Blake said. “We can be lost together.”_

_“I have a job here,” Adam said. “My family is here. You can’t just ask me to leave.”_

_“But you can ask me to stay? How’s that fair?”_

_“You’re the one who dropped this bombshell on me,” Adam said. “You probably anticipated me hopping on the plane with you.”_

_“I hoped,” Blake said. “I can’t put my life on hold for you, Adam. This has been a fun few months—”_

_“Are you breaking up with me?”_

_“You don’t want to make it work,” Blake said. “What else is supposed to happen?”_

_“Fine then,” Adam said, shoving Blake towards the door. Blake didn’t even try to struggle. Adam swallowed. “Be a workaholic. Ignore people who care about you. I don’t care! Just leave!”_

_Blake stood in the doorway. “Goodbye, Adam. It’s been fun.”_

_Then he turned and walked down the hallway without a backward glance._

 

* * *

 

The precinct practically thrummed with excitement. Not that Adam blamed anyone. Not only did they help take down a human trafficking ring, but the feds who worked the case with them the past two weeks were finally leaving. That alone was a reason to celebrate.

Special Agents Williams and Stefani spoiled them the few times they worked a case together. Their mix of competence and sweetness made the leaving feds’ gruff, arrogant, holier than thou attitude more aggravating.

Adam frowned as he approached Blake’s desk. His boyfriend studied a business card and gazed at the departing feds. The lead agent waved when he caught Blake’s obvious stare. He awkwardly waved back.

Huh.

He scooted some case files over, instantly garnering Blake’s attention, and sat on his desk.

“What’s up?”

Blake waved the FBI business. “I just got offered a job.”

He raised an eyebrow. “At the FBI? Gross.”

“Right?” Blake said. “I don’t think they realize I don’t have a stick up my ass.”

“The stick goes up the last day of Quantico,” Adam said. “It’s how they weed out the true FBI stars from the regular plebs.”

“Makes sense,” Blake said.

Adam studied his boyfriend who in turn stared at the business card with something very akin to wonder. A flicker of unease went through him. “Do you want to go for it?”

Blake blinked, blue eyes focusing back on Adam. “What?”

“FBI?” Adam asked.

The FBI, for all the douches that worked there, was almost the pinnacle of crime solving to some detectives. Blake wasn’t like that but that was before the FBI realized how great of a detective he was and actively recruited him. Adam’s eyes lingered on his boyfriend. Changing jobs, specifically a job not in town, would definitely challenge their relationship. Sure, long distance was an option but that was unappealing after years of living together. Adam glanced around the precinct, eyeing familiar faces and old city trophies. All normal, all comfortable. This was definitely a job he was attached to but at the end of the day, it was just a job that came nowhere near his feelings for Blake.

Eh, he’s been in LA his entire life. Moving to a different state could be fun.

“Are you interested?” Adam asked.

Blake chewed his bottom lip as an FBI agent gathered the last of their equipment. “I don’t think so. I’m more flattered they even want to recruit me.”

Adam’s vague moving plans came to a grinding halt. “Are you sure? Maybe you should take a day or so to think it over.”

“Think it over?” Blake seemed confused by his nonexcitement. As if Blake’s sacrificial nature was a secret. Adam refused to let him pass on an opportunity just because he thought Adam wouldn’t work for their relationship.

“It’s what people generally do for job offers,” Adam said. “I would only mock you slightly for becoming a very special agent.”

“I probably wouldn’t be based in LA,” Blake said slowly.

“No shit,” Adam said. “I could always ask Shakira for help. She has connections and knows my work. I bet I could get stationed near you.”

Blake smiled slowly. “But you’d be an asshole FBI agent too.”

Adam shrugged jerkily. “Yeah well. It’s a risk I’m willing to take. I’m sure they have decent benefits.”

Blake snagged his hand, bringing it to his mouth for a soft kiss. Adam’s heart melted a bit. “I appreciate the support, but I like our life here. I don’t really want to leave it.”

“I don’t want you to settle,” Adam said.

“Adam,” Blake said solemnly, “being an asshat fed has never ever been a dream of mine, especially after I met you.”

“Awesome,” Adam said, pulling Blake easily out of his chair. “Want to eat at that one steakhouse and celebrate the feds offering you a blowie and you totally giving them the middle finger?”

“Definitely.”

 

**Airport Speech:**

_“I know I don’t have a ticket,” Adam said desperately, “but you don’t understand. The love of my life is about to leave without knowing my feelings!”_

_“I’m sorry, sir,” the stern flight attendant said, “but rules are rules. We can’t compromise security—”_

_“Don’t you have a heart? He can’t go his whole life without knowing I love him,” Adam said. “This is life-changing. I just realized my own feelings for him about ten minutes ago hence the dramatics and terrible timing.”_

_The flight attendant shook her head. “I can’t just let—”_

_“Let him through, Helen,” a grizzled old man said. “As your manager, I am more than willing to risk airport security by letting an unknown, crazy looking man into the terminal.”_

_“I don’t think—” Helen, the flight attendant, started._

_“Go on back, son,” the grizzled man said, clapping Adam on the back. “Go get your man.”_

_“Thanks!” Adam called, immediately racing through the airport. He weaved through families and formidable, busy professionals. The doting couples he spied inspired him to run faster. Finally, he came to the 22 nd terminal. Blake’s terminal. Which was boarding now. Blake, the oblivious redneck, was handing papers to a flight attendant and about to disappear. “Blake! Blake!”_

_Blake stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. “Adam?” He held his bags closer, face closing off. “I didn’t think you wanted anything to do with me.”_

_The crowd parted so Adam could walk towards Blake, still panting. “I’m an idiot. You’re everything to me: my coworker, my best friend... the love of my life.”_

_The crowd gasped._

_Adam stopped in front of Blake, blue eyes wide. “I don’t want you to leave without knowing how I feel. I don’t want to do anything without you by my side.”_

_“Adam...”_

_“Just say you love me back,” Adam said. “Tell me my feelings aren’t one-sided.”_

_Blake blinked back tears. “They’re not. Adam, I love you too.”_

_Adam beamed and kissed him, the crowd of passengers cheering around them._

 

* * *

 

Adam yawned, glaring at his watch and then glaring at Blake.

“...so I should get back either Wednesday or Thursday,” Blake said. “I’ll text you so you can pick me up.”

“Or you can take a cab.”

Blake smiled, wrapping an arm around the clearly grumpy Adam. He smacked a kiss on the side of his head. “I could but you’d miss these airport moments.”

“I didn’t even want to be here.” Adam scowled and Blake looked impossibly more endeared, which made him scowl more. “It’s not my fucking fault that Christina sent you to the Texas police conference.”

Blake tapped Adam’s nose. He halfheartedly tried to squirm away but the effort of escaping his boyfriend was too much. He settled for a scathing glare. “But it is your fault we’re dating.”

“We’ve been together for years,” Adam said. “We’re not still in the airport drop off/pick up stage.”

Blake looked around conspiratorially. “Apparently we are.”

“You blackmailed me,” Adam said. “That’s not the basis of a healthy relationship.”

“I have to blackmail you so you show me affection,” Blake said. “Our entire relationship is twisted.”

Adam rolled his eyes as the sun finally peeked above the horizon. “No one deserves affection before 5am.”

“When does the no affection stage start? Because you’re _quite_ affectionate and cuddly when we get off late,” Blake said. “Otherwise I would guess the no affection starts after midnight.”

“Right now, the no affection stage is 24/7,” Adam said.

Blake nodded solemnly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He then proceeded to kiss every inch of Adam’s face and hug him impossibly close. Adam rolled his eyes again and leaned heavily against his boyfriend. “You’re so God damn annoying.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

“I feel like I should miss you,” Adam said. “Right now, that’s a definite nope.”

Blake snorted. “Do me a favor and drink coffee before I call you tonight.”

“Fuck off.”

“Love you too, darlin’.”

 

**Bed of Roses**

_Adam dropped his bags. Their house completely changed. The lights were dimmed and Michael Bublé played softly in the background. He grinned. Blake remembered their anniversary._

_“Babe?”_

_Adam walked slowly forward, gasping when he saw a trail of rose petals around the corner. The red soft petals led to the bedroom._

_Heart in his throat, he followed the flowery path until he ended up in their candlelit bedroom, a mass of roses in the corner and petals covering their bed. He inhaled the sweet perfume of roses with a smile. The effort that went into all of this..._

_Blake came out of the connecting bathroom with a bottle of champagne and glasses._

_“Happy anniversary.”_

_“Blake, I didn’t expect this.”_

_Blake poured him a glass of champagne. “You’re more than worth every second it took.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Love you too.”_

 

* * *

 

“That took so fucking long,” Adam said as soon as he walked through their front door, slugging grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

“But we can’t have brunch without milk,” Blake said without moving from the couch.

More banging came from the kitchen. Blake felt like Adam was just trying to prove a point. “Or syrup, bread, eggs—”

“So you had to go out,” Blake finished, “and I appreciate it.”

“We could’ve made literally anything else,” Adam said. “And by we I mean me.”

“I don’t know what you would’ve made but I would’ve enjoyed it.”

“Put up the shit,” Adam said. “I’m putting on sweats.”

Blake practically jumped off the chair, but Adam didn’t notice. “Will do.”

Adam headed towards their bedroom and Blake smirked. He was about to be so romanced. It wasn’t a special day but Blake was always up for wooing Adam, especially after Usher and Garlic Breath Gary of all people mocked his general lack of romancing.  Hence his clever grocery shopping ruse—though they really did need more food. Last time he checked, they only had drinks and old Chinese takeout in the fridge—and his flimsy excuse of helping Luke with a case so he couldn’t accompany Adam. As soon as his boyfriend left the station, Blake rushed home in a taxi and decked out their room.

“Blake,” Adam called. “Why are there roses on our bed?”

Blake shoved the milk and eggs in the fridge and hurried to their bedroom. He beamed as he walked through the doorway, choosing to lean coolly against the wall as Adam admired his handiwork. The two roses laid crisscross on their made bed and a single candle burned on his nightstand right next to his ‘easy’ button. Thinking back, maybe he should’ve lit more candles. Maybe played some music.

Oh well, everything still looked great.

“No reason.”

Adam frowned at the roses and then Blake. “Do you want something?”

Did he really never show Adam special treatment? His face fell. “I’m wooing you.”

Adam looked amused, but a tender smile crept across his face. He picked up one of the roses. “Wooing? How fancy.”

“I feel like I don’t do stuff like this for you enough.”

“Is that what this is about? Blake, you don’t need flowers to romance me. You show me you love me literally every day. I’m lucky like that.” Adam twirled the rose towards his nose. “But this is nice. It’s unexpected and—Fuck!” He dropped the rose. “They still have thorns on them, Blake. What the fuck?”

Blake abandoned all attempts of maintaining his stellar cool boyfriend image and ran forward and grabbed Adam’s hand. “Are you ok?”

A single drop of blood clotted on Adam’s fingertip. “I might not survive.”

“Shut up,” Blake said.

“Wow. That was hurtful,” Adam said. “Wooing not successful.”

This was not how Blake pictured their evening going. He didn’t even think to check for thorns. He hadn’t noticed anything amiss in his rush to shake them out of their plastic bag so they fell in a semi-organized fashion. He sheepishly handed Adam a tissue.

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Adam said. “Wait. Actually, it is. You’re the one who put those death traps on our bed.”

“Roses are not death traps.”

“Tell that to my finger,” Adam said. He eyed the other rose distrustfully. “You know, rose petals wouldn’t injure me.”

“Rose petals are expensive,” Blake said. “Getting roses—”

“Thorny roses,” Adam said. He frowned. “I thought florists dethorned roses before selling them.”

Blake shrugged. “Those roses were on sale and they were still pretty pricey.”

“That’s weird,” Adam said. “Kind of glad neither of us are super into flowers.”

“Yeah,” Blake said. He shifted uncertainly. “Do you not like it?”

Adam threw his bloody tissue at him. “Don’t be an idiot. Of course I like it. You did this for me.”

“Don’t have high standards, do you?” Blake asked, grabbing the tissue to throw away. Its presence hindered his plan to save the romantic atmosphere. Though Adam’s words did ease his worry.

“Obviously not,” Adam said. “I’m with you.”

Blake threw the tissue back at Adam. He gave an offended—and hypocritical—squawk. “Saying things like that is why people think we’re not romantic.”

“We are the most romantic. Fuck them.” Then Adam leered. “And fuck you.”

Blake scoffed at Adam’s eyebrow waggle. “Yes, clearly Cosmo needs to interview us for relationship advice.”

“And seduction techniques,” Adam said, invading Blake’s personal space, “because I’m officially seduced.”

Blake could work with this. He wrapped an arm around Adam and drew him impossibly closer. He smirked when Adam’s gaze lingered on his mouth. Romance was not his forte, but Adam definitely was.

“Are you?”

“Are you surprised?” Adam said. “You have roses and lit a candle.”

“You know, I wasn’t sure about the candle.”

“The candle was a solid choice,” Adam said. “Sets the mood and now everything smells like Vanilla Clouds. Not quite as exotic as Luau Night but still quite satisfactory. ”

Blake cupped Adam’s face. “You make me happy.”

“You’re ok, I guess.”

He chuckled when Blake lightly flicked him. Adam grinned and closed the distance, familiar lips sliding against his. People who said passion faded with time were morons. Blake would never grow tired of this easy intimacy. Blake maneuvered them so they could collapse on the bed.

Adam pulled back. “Wait.”

“What?” Blake asked, pausing but not disentangling himself.

“I’m only having sex if you move the rose,” Adam said, shifting his gaze pointedly to the remaining rose. “I have standards.”

Blake made plans to use Adam’s distrust of roses in the future.

“I can do that,” Blake said, grabbing the rose and hissing as he threw it. Or maybe he won’t. The thorns were so tiny but such a bitch. He wiped his bleeding finger on his jeans. “Done.”

“My hero,” Adam said, jumping on Blake so they fell on their bed. Blake grunted but helped Adam remove his shirt as he straddled him. He reached back towards the nightstand as Adam darted down, mouthing his neck as he made quick work of his flannel shirt.

Blake shoved the alarm clock aside and blindly searched around it. Where was it? He could glance at the nightstand and find it instantly, but it seemed a shame to look away from Adam. Blake used his free hand to guide Adam’s mouth back to his.

His other hand closed around a familiar circle object. Finally. He whacked it and instantly returned to running his hand across Adam’s bare back.

_“Staples. That was easy.”_

“Oh my God,” Adam muttered against Blake’s skin. He leaned back far enough to raise an eyebrow. “Is that joke not old yet?”

“It’ll never get old as long as you’re easy,” Blake said, sliding his hands down to his ass and groping pointedly.

Adam remained unimpressed. As unimpressed as he could manage with a noticeable bulge. “Am I supposed to play hard to get? Stop touching dicks until our two-hundredth date?”

“Shh,” Blake said, shifting up to recapture Adam’s mouth. Adam followed him down. Blake rolled them over so Adam sprawled underneath him.  “Best gift ever.”

“I should’ve just gotten you a stapler,” Adam said.

“Too late,” Blake said, ducking down and sucking Adam’s neck. The instant hitch in his breath was intensely satisfying. “Now let’s fuck.”

“And you said you weren’t romantic.”

**Rainstorm Argument:**

_Adam stormed through the swinging bar door, getting drenched instantly. His eyes narrowed on Blake’s lumbering frame, the heavy rain scaring away any potential crowds to hide him._

_“Where do you think you’re going?”_

_“Away from you!” Blake yelled, not stopping._

_Adam ran after him, shoes sliding on the slick sidewalk. “Where do you get off the victim here? Nothing in there ruined our agreement. As you insisted, we’re strictly no strings attached. Why do you care if I flirt with other people?”_

_Blake turned around, glaring. Adam slid to a stop. “I don’t care.”_

_"Yeah, that’s why we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm now,” Adam said._

_“You didn’t have to follow me.”_

_Adam crossed his arms. “You didn’t have to leave. We were all having a good time before you were a drama queen.”_

_“Says the person who followed me and left their latest fuck toy behind,” Blake said._

_“Screw you, Shelton,” Adam said. “Don’t act like you know me.”_

_“I don’t think I’ll ever know you,” Blake said, rain plastering his curls to his forehead. “I don’t want to waste the time.”_

_Adam felt like he was slapped. Was Blake just pretending that all the months spent together didn’t happen? Anger rapidly took over._

_“Then why the fuck did you come to me to begin with?” Adam snapped because he was a masochist. “Since the golden boy is obviously so much better than the office slut?”_

_“I wasn’t thinking,” Blake said. “Obviously.”_

_All he could see was Blake and rain. The rain was heavy enough that it cut them off from the rest of the world. Adam could barely see nearby lamppost let alone any other people._

_“Asshole,” Adam spat._

_Blake glared, taking a step closer. “Jackass.”_

_“Liar.”_

_“Douchebag.”_

_One moment they were glaring and lightening was striking, the next they were kissing, all teeth and aggression. Any past tenderness was gone. Adam was pushed until rough brick dug into his skin. He bit Blake’s bottom lip in retaliation. Blake hissed, leaning back. For a second they both just stood panting at each other._

_Then Blake let go and only pounding, wet rain touched Adam._

_"Goodbye, Adam.” Blake disappeared into the storm and Adam watched him go until he was shivering._

 

* * *

 

“Adam!”

Adam jerked around at his boyfriend’s voice. He squinted, barely making out Blake through the heavy rain. His boyfriend stumbled across the slick sidewalk.

“Blake? What’s wrong?” Adam called, jogging away from his car and back towards the police station.

Blake haphazardly slid, barely catching himself with a worn, unopened umbrella he grasped in his hands.

Adam stopped in front of his soaked boyfriend. “Are you alright?”

Blake shoved the faded blue umbrella at Adam.  “You forgot an umbrella.”

Adam stared, rain streaming through his matted hair and down his face, soaking his already drenched clothes, the same clothes the rain drowned seconds into Adam stepping outside.

“No shit,” Adam said. “I obviously accepted my fate.”

Blake shook the umbrella—still unopened what the fuck—more vigorously. “You’ll catch a cold.”

“We’ll both catch a cold,” Adam snapped. Wind whipped rain hard against his face. “You’re adding nothing to this situation.”

Blake scowled. “Just take the umbrella. I just want you to be ok.”

“I was ok! I was at the car,” Adam said. “Then I came back for your dumbass because I thought something happened.”

His scowl turned sheepish but he still thrust the umbrella insistently at Adam. “I didn’t know.”

“Just use common sense,” Adam said. “Like why didn’t you open the umbrella when you came out to meet me?”

Blake paused then silently opened the umbrella. He angled it so it mostly covered Adam. The rain pounded the sidewalks around them but no longer seeped into his every nook and cranny. Blake raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Adam sighed. “Look, I appreciate the umbrella, but—”

A gust of wind blew past him, making Adam shiver and yanking the umbrella inside out and out of Blake’s hands. The couple watched as the umbrella clattered to the ground and blew around wildly across the parking lot.

Adam glared.

“At least it can’t get worst,” Blake said. “It’s already raining.”

Adam would like to think his glare intensity at least doubled. Blake just patted his clingy wet shirt awkwardly.

“I can tell you what can fuck off,” Adam said.

Blake looked at him questioningly. As if they weren’t currently standing in pouring rain. As if Adam wouldn’t be in the safe dryness of his car driving to pick up pizzas for the tech den and definitely not Blake now.

“You.”

“That seems harsh,” Blake said.

Adam blinked rapidly as rain streamed over his face. “I could literally strangle you.”

“Not in front of the police station,” Blake said. He shifted wet curls out of his face. “You’d get arrested pretty quickly.”

Adam clung tighter to the keys, barely feeling them with his numb fingers. “I’m leaving now. Thanks for nothing.”

“Drive safe,” Blake said as he stomped away. “Love you!”

Adam flipped him off, hoping the rain didn’t obscure it.

 

**Proposal**

_"Why can’t you do it?” Adam asked._

_Jesse rolled his eyes, not turning away from his computer screen. The rest of the cluttered tech den was distinctly empty of people. He knew Matt was at lunch, but he had no idea where James and Mickey vanished to._

_“I’m busy, Adam,” Jesse said “Don’t be a baby. You just have to pop upstairs for ten minutes at the most. The presentation won’t take that long.”_

_“Then you do it,” Adam said._

_“I wasn’t the one asked to do it,” Jesse said._

_“This is so unnecessary,” Adam muttered, but he already moved to the elevator—which opened instantly—so Jesse barely acknowledged his words._

_“Have fun.”_

_Adam aggressively hit the floor for the bullpen. Christina’s last second email forced Adam to give a last minute presentation. So now he got to talk to bored officers about something he hastily skimmed over five minutes ago. Bureaucracy at its finest._

_Why it was suddenly the tech analyst’s job to remind every cop about basic  police procedure he had no idea. But at least he had one friendly face in the crowd to search for._

_The elevators dinged open and loud popping noises immediately filled the air. Adam flinched, realizing one second later that the pops were confetti cannons. He hesitantly walked forward._

_His mouth fell open._

_The police band played in the swirling mass of confetti papers and piles of roses. Everybody—cops, Luke, Usher, Christina, all the tech analysists including a panting Jesse, and even the criminals in the jail cell—clapped._

_And in the center of it all was Blake, sharp tux and bashful smile in place._

_Adam stepped forward slowly. “Blake?”_

_Blake grinned and the entire bullpen went silent. “I never knew how much my life could change with a transfer. Different city, meeting new people I expected, but...meeting you. I had no idea just how mediocre my life was until you made everything extraordinary. I wouldn’t be half the person I am without you.” Blake grabbed Adam’s hands. “I don’t want to go forward in life without knowing you’re by my side.”_

_He knelt to the ground and Adam thought his heart would explode. Blake’s hands left his and disappeared briefly into his jacket. He popped open a velvet box, revealing a silver band. Light danced off the simple metal. Blake’s blue eyes locked on his._

_“Adam, will you marry me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_The entire bullpen cheered as Blake slide the band on Adam’s shaking hand. He pulled Adam in a hug, kissing away the few tears that escaped Adam’s eyes._

_“I love you so much,” Blake said. “I’m really happy I met you, Adam Levine.”_

_Adam smiled, cupping Blake’s face. “You’re my everything.”_

 

* * *

 

Adam noisily slurped up his noodles while Luke and Usher argued over potential date venues for Luke and his probably not psychotic barista. Apparently Adam and Blake weren’t refined enough to ask for advice. Which rude. Just because they mostly functioned on takeout didn’t mean they lacked a refined palate.

“Just take her to In-N-Out,” Adam said, mouth full. Luke shot him a glare. Blake still looked amused though which could only be a good sign after nearly 3 years. “She definitely won’t think you’re a romantical Valentine’s Day freak if you take her there.”

“Excuse me if I don’t take romance advice from you,” Luke said.

“Fuck you. We’re the best.” Adam attempted to high five Blake without looking, but his boyfriend—who was looking—failed to raise in hand in time so Adam ended up whacking Blake in the face.

“Ow.”

“That was literally your fault,” Adam said.

Blake rubbed his nose. “My fault?”

“Yeah, clearly your relationship is the epitome of romance,” Luke said.

“We don’t have to religiously repeat tropes to be romantic,” Adam said, “unlike some people.”

Luke sighed, irritated. “I accidentally ask someone out on Valentine’s Day once and suddenly—”

“You’re the most rom com rom com to ever rom com?” Adam asked. “Yeah.”

“Well, you’re definitely not Oscar bait,” Luke said. “I mean, you’re not a rom com either for obvious reasons.”

“They could be an unconventional rom com,” Usher said before Adam could get appropriately offended. Obvious reasons? Fuck you, Luke. Blake patted Adam’s leg.

“Boys in Blue, Hearts of Red.” Blake pursed his lips. Luke and Usher frowned.  “Cruising for Love.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “You are literally the worst at titles. Stop embarrassing me.”

“Love Against Prejudice Divisions,” Blake said.

Adam stared.

Blake nudged his foot, which was still propped up on his desk. “LAPD for short.”

“Are you even trying? I can’t tell anymore.”

“I always try for you,” Blake said, swiping Adam’s other fortune cookie. He ate it, smiling at Adam innocently the entire time.

“You’re a dick,” Adam said. He glanced at Usher and Luke who went back to entirely ignoring the couple and discussing viable dinner hotspots. “Should we try and go out tonight? Crowds are gross, but you ate half my lunch because you’re a jackass. Besides, Anthony owes us for solving that valet heist.”

“Us?” Blake repeated just to be an ass probably. “I don’t remember you there when I made the arrest.”

“Funny, babe,” Adam said. “I don’t remember you when I uncovered the thieves’ radio signal.”

“Which I appreciate but you wouldn’t have known where to look for that signal if I didn’t figure out they were based in Anthony’s restaurant.”

“I didn’t realize I was responsible for solving all aspects of crime solving,” Adam said, grabbing some of Blake’s chips just to flick some at him and eat the rest. “I know it’s hard relying on your own aptitude but—”

“Do you want to get married?” Blake asked.

Adam choked on chips. Blake patted his back helpfully while he coughed. “You couldn’t have fucking waited for a better time?”

Blake smirked. “It seemed like the perfect time.”

“Wow. Fuck you,” Adam said, snatching Blake’s water. “I’ll marry Luke instead.”

“My partner?” Blake repeated. “That’s definitely a cliché, darlin’.”

Damn Luke and his need to have clichés in all his relationships—hypothetical and otherwise. And Usher was inconveniently dating Shakira and the tech guys were too irritating to marry, even hypothetically. He huffed. How soon he ran out of options.

“You’re right,” Adam said, giving Blake an obvious onceover. “I guess we can get hitched then. I love you and stuff.”

“That’s the type of enthusiasm I wanted.” Blake’s tone was bland, but his eyes twinkled and his beam made Adam’s heart jolt.  

“Oh fuck off,” Adam said. “You’re the one who proposed in the middle of the police station without one piece of confetti.”

“I can tear up some paper real quick,” Blake said.

“Or ring,” Adam said. “Where’s my ring?”

Blake actually snorted. “Does it look like I planned any of this out?”

Adam adored this man.

“You’re why people think we’re not romantic.”

Blake leaned forward and poked Adam’s face. The tech analyst was too resigned by Blake’s obsession with face touching—and jittery from the proposal—to even roll his eyes. “I’m too touchy feely for people to think I’m the unromantic one.”

“Says the man who proposed with no rings.”

Blake bit his lip, guilt delightfully and visibly taking over.  “We can get one after work.”

“That sounds a lot like a planned event on Valentine’s Day,” Adam said, badly reining in a smirk. “How will crime react?”

Blake glared while still pouting. Adam made note to check the station’s camera feed and see if he find a decent angle of that face and save it forever. And images of their anti-climatic proposal he supposed.

“Let’s forego engagement rings and just do wedding rings,” Adam said. “Seems simpler.”

Blake frowned. “We should have some type of engagement present.”

How adorably traditional of the hillbilly.

Adam shrugged. “I could go for better Wi-Fi at home.”

“Really?”

“Yeah?” Adam said as if pre-wedding Wi-Fi was normal. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know...”

“Come on, Blake,” Adam said. “Just say the first thing that comes to mind. Don’t limit yourself.”

“A car.”

“You’re not fucking getting a car when I’m just getting Wi-Fi,” Adam said. “Choose something else.”

Blake paused. “A red car.”

Adam made a vague swatting motion, his free hand holding chow mein and keeping him from reprimanding Blake properly. “Keep this up and you’re getting pots and pans.”

“But neither of us cook,” Blake said.

“Exactly,” Adam said. “Then we’ll both be unhappy.”

“Great way to start a marriage,” Blake drawled.

“Pick something,” Adam said. “Save our marriage.”

“I think I can convince you to stay,” Blake said, waggling his eyebrows, “even without my present option.”

“Well I didn’t date you for your dazzling personality,” Adam said.

“Nah, you’re just marrying me for that,” Blake said.

Adam smiled. “Yeah.”

“Hey guys—” Luke started.

Adam turned to Luke and Usher’s expectant gazes. He and Blake were rarely quiet. It was no wonder the detectives wanted an actual announcement.

“Yes we’re getting married,” Adam said. Their eyes instantly widened. Oops. Looked like he once again overestimated their observational skills. Blake chuckled unhelpfully.

“What?” Usher said, voice reaching a pitch Adam didn’t think possible.

“Um.”

“When did this happen?” Luke asked.

Blake glanced at his scratched watch. “A few minutes ago.”

“Congratulations!” Asher yelled from the holding cell.

“Thanks,” Blake called. “You’re still not getting out.”

The car thief clutched the hooker’s necklace. “Oh don’t worry about it, man. I’m chill.”

“That resolved itself nicely,” Blake said.

“If his girlfriend is into clunky necklaces,” Adam said. He squinted. “At least it has hearts on it. That’s Valentine’s Day-y.”

“And some fake rubies. It’s almost classy,” Blake said. He thrust his wrist in Adam’s face. The tech analyst shifted away.  “Also I should get a new watch.”

“Excellent choice, babe.”

“Holy shit,” Usher said. “Not that I’m shocked you two are finally getting married but still... holy shit.”

“Couldn’t say it better myself,” Blake said.

“You probably could,” Adam said. “You’d at least throw in some obvious innuendos.”

Blake put a hand—the same hand that clutched Adam’s—over his heart. “You know me so well.”

“No shit.”

“Congratulations for another unromantic moment,” Luke said. He winced as Usher kicked him. “I’m kidding kind of. Chill.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, a senator’s daughter has just been kidnapped. I know you both probably want to leave but—”

Blake pointed his free hand aggressively at his now fiancé. “I told you that our Valentine’s Day plans affect crime!”

“What plans, Blake? We did nothing.”

“Yeah right like you weren’t about to suggest we leave, grab food, and fuck.”

“For God’s sake,” Luke muttered.

Adam rolled his eyes. “That does not count.”

“Yet here we are with a kidnapped wife—”

“Daughter,” Luke said. His next words drained Blake’s smugness. “So are you staying or going, lovebirds? We can handle this without you but all extra help is a plus.”

Blake stared imploringly at Adam, his mouth drooping into a pout when Adam remained impassive. As if he ever had any willpower against Blake’s blue eyes. And as if he wasn’t equally intrigued by the abrupt kidnapping.

“Fuck it,” Adam said. “Let’s find his daughter. Tis the season.”

“You know that’s right,” Blake said. He captured Adam’s mouth with his own. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Adam smiled against Blake’s lips. “Let’s go catch some bad guys.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI: all the cliche italicized bits are unrelated to each other. They're all basically different (tiny) cliche Shevine AUs


End file.
